Giremos en el círculo de la vida
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Parodia de mi fic Vuelta Completa. Ann Taylor ha encontrado trabajo en la empresa FanFiction. No sabe en qué fic se está metiendo pero las risitas de la recepcionista no auguran nada bueno. Al llegar a su destino lo entiende: ¡este fic es terrible! - Gui
1. Cada actor con su personaje

**Gui:** _Hola a todos_.  
>Este fic tiene historia: todo empieza el día en el que decidí publicar mi fic <span>Vuelta Completa y Varios Grados Más<span>. No me gustaba. Nunca me gustó del todo. PERO a mi buena amiga **Miky** (sin la que ni ese, ni este fic hubieran existido) le gustaba. Así que lo acabé. Y para darme una satisfacción, he decidido parodiarlo.  
>Para reírme un rato y relajar mi conciencia abrumada por lo poco que le convence <span>Vuelta Completa...<span>

Este fic (por completo) está dedicado a todos los lectores de Vuelta Completa... y en especial a **Pabaji y Miky**, que me han seguido hasta el final. Muchas gracias por tragaros eso. ^^

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos. El resto sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Giremos en el círculo de la vida<strong>

**Primer Capítulo: Cada actor con su personaje**

Ann Taylor llega con retraso. La han convocado para un casting en FanFiction, la empresa de las historias. Ella, actriz en paro, ha estado encantada de participar. Cuando llega al recibidor, una mujer tras un escritorio la recibe.

-¿Nombre?

-Ann Taylor.

-¡Oh!-la mujer esboza una sonrisita de suficiencia.-Vaya a la sala 5967 del pabellón 197. Es el pabellón de la derecha, quinto piso, pasillo 9.

-Gracias.

Dos minutos más tarde, en la sala 5967, llaman a la puerta. La Autora y dueña del lugar dice:

-Pasen.

Ann Taylor abre la puerta con cuidado y se encuentra a una marabunta de gente: todo son personajes originales. Qué suerte.

-¡Ah! ¿Es usted Ann Taylor?

-Sí.

-Está cogida. Bien, ya estamos todos. Siéntese.

-Gracias.

-Bien. Como todos sabéis, estamos a punto de empezar una nueva historia escrita por la Autora. Podéis llamarme Splash, soy la que intercede para evitar el self-Insert. Os presento a Clock, ayudante de dirección.

Silencio.

-Vale. La historia se llama Vuelta Completa y Varios Grados Más. No me preguntéis por qué. En FanFiction, necesitan un título con el primer capítulo. Cuando se acabese la historia, la Autora pensaba ponerle un titulo adecuado, pero aún no lo ha hecho. Tiene un completo de dieciocho capítulos, un prólogo y un epílogo. Y el resumen es el siguiente:

»Hermione vive ajena a la magia pero el mundo mágico la busca. Un grupo reducido quiere ayudarla pero otro mucho mayor quiere atraparla. En poco tiempo, su vida dará una vuelta completa y varios grados más.

»Como veréis, la protagonista es Hermione Granger. Hermione, levántese que le vean todos. Gracias. Esta historia es un Dramione, por lo que necesitamos también a Draco Malfoy. Draco, levántese que le vean todos. Gracias. Necesitamos también una retahíla de personajes secundarios sin importancia que son: Harry Potter (levántese que le vean todos. Gracias), Ron Weasley (levántese. Gracias), Ginny Weasley, George Weasley (levántense por favor, que os vean todos. Gracias), Minerva McGonagall (a usted ya la conocen, pero gracias)...

Media hora más tarde, Splash había acabado de enumerar a los personajes (Neville, Luna, Hagrid, la Orden del Fénix, los Malfoy, los Krum, Salazar Slytherin...) y cada uno de ellos se había levantado.

-Como ven–prosiguió,-necesitamos a todos los personajes que quedan vivos después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y que no son enviados a Azkaban. Y que tengan importancia, claro. Después, hay una serie de OC inventados por la Autora en un día de borrachera que serán representados por diversos actores que ya no están en paro.

Ann Taylor sintió que llegaba su momento.

-Necesito cuatro (dos hombre y dos mujeres) personas para co-protagonizar una profecía junto con Hermione Granger. Bien. Tú, tú, tú y tú. Buscad en esa esquina un nombre que os guste. Las iniciales tienen que ser H y G, como Hermione Granger. Ya os explicaré luego por qué. Veamos, necesitamos personajes de Flash Back, Clock, dinos, ¿cuáles son?

-Los padres de Hermione.

-Están.

-Los amigos muggles de Hermione.

-Están, cinco extras sin nombre. Habrá que buscarles nombre, ¡vosotros cinco! Decidid un nombre.

-Una amiga búlgara.

-Una tal Anna, la prima Krum, está.

-Un tal Gustav.

-¡Sí! Ese será usted. Sí, el del pelo naranja. Deberá teñirse para la grabación del Fic, señor.

-La señora Bemiz.

-Sí, sí, esa ya me encargo yo.

-Jackie Krum de joven.

-¡Sí! La misma que hace de Anna.

-Familiares del pueblo de dos de los HG.

-¡Cierto! ¡Vosotros cinco! Id con los HG. Necesito familiares suyos. Ya hablaré después con la Autora. Y por cierto, tú, la del pelo azul, ¿te importa hacer de ti y de tu gemela? Búscale un nombre con una inicial distinta a la tuya. Gracias.

-Splash...

-¿Dime?

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Si Hermione no conoce a Harry y a Ron, ¿cómo han sobrevivido ellos?

-Mierda. Necesitamos a otra Hermione... Hay que decírselo a la Autora.

-¿Ann Taylor?

-¡Sí!

-Usted será el personaje que cree la Autora con la ayuda de su Compañera Bruja. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Vale, ¡estamos todos! Empezamos mañana. Os paso el prólogo a Anna, Hermione, Gustav y la señora Bemiz. ¿Todo bien? ¿Perfecto? ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Empieza la gran aventura!

Y la intercesora (que aunque no aprobaba del todo las ideas de la autora, lo dejó pasar) se fue hasta su coche. Cuando llegó a él vio que la Autora le había enviado una carta en la que decía: _Tú serás la voz en Off. Tengo pensado un primer párrafo descriptivo espeluznante._

* * *

><p>Bueno... Esto es todo. Como veréis son capítulos cortitos para reirme de mi misma.<p>

_Un abrazo a Miky, denúnciame si te sienta mal cualquier cosa._

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Primera grabación, discrepancias

**Gui:** DISCULPAD mi retraso, soy una pésima con lo de los tiempos. Pero tengo una excusa y es la siguiente: Resulta que el self-Insert está prohibido en FanFiction, y como no quiero que me denuncien, pues he decidido mandar a una intercesora y un ayudante llamados Splash y Clock. Así que he modificado el capítulo anterior Os invito a leerlo para saber por dónde íbais, de qué va la historia y cómo la he modificado. Fin :)

**Muchísimas gracias a Miky y Perse B.J por los dos reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** Bien, Rowling posee personajes y todo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Giremos en el círculo de la vida.<strong>

**Segundo Capítulo: Primera grabación, discrepancias**

Todos están ajetreados en la sala 5967 del pabellón 197 de las industrias FanFiction. Splash, la intercesora, aún no ha llegado. Los actores del prólogo están ahí, tranquilamente esperando. Hermione ha venido con su madre para calmar los nervios. Los demás están acostumbrados y esperan. Ann Taylor también está allí, decorando, esperando por su personaje.

Diez minutos más tarde de lo que debiera, aparece Splash.

-¡Hola a todos! Siento el retraso pero es que la Autora ha estado de vagancia en su salón y se ha olvidado enviarme. Empezamos con el ánimo renovado. Bien. Necesitamos a Hermione aquí, mientras yo describo el cuarto... Y usted, señora Bemiz, está en el piso de enfrente. Gustav, usted está en lo que se atisba por la calle. Anna, venga conmigo, sólo es la voz en off del teléfono. ¿Señora Granger? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Acompaño a mi hija.

-Bueno, pues cállese. ¡Empezamos!

Splash comienza con la lectura del "espeluznante primer párrafo". Habla de un cuarto con objetos hechos a mano y desparramados por la habitación. Contrasta los objetos hechos a mano con el desastre de la habitación. ¿Qué comparación es esa? Ann Taylor suspira, Splash no lo hace porque está leyendo. Los demás personajes no dicen nada, han vivido fics peores. Hermione, con el pelo a medio alisar, aparece por el cuarto y va a ver a su vecina. La señora Bemiz saluda: ¡señorita Jane! Al parecer, Jane es el segundo nombre de Hermione.

Entonces alguien pega un grito.

-¡AH!

-¡Señora Granger! ¿Por qué grita?

-¡Su segundo nombre no es Jane! ¡Su segundo nombre es Jean!

-Ya lo sé, señora. Es la aportación OoC a la historia, es que la Autora encuentra que Jean es el nombre de un pantalón. A nadie le interesa que la protagonista se llame "nombre-impronunciable-pantalón-granjero."

-¿Cómo dice?

-Digo lo que me transmitió la Autora.

-¿Granjero?

-¿Nombre impronunciable?

-¿Pantalón?

-¡Cállese y váyase! ¡No puede interrumpir el rodaje!

En sus notas, Splash escribe a lápiz, para pasárselo a la Autora: «matar a la señora Granger. Nadie la necesita.»

Y continúan con el rodaje del prólogo.

Cuando hace la aparición Anna, todo el mundo se calla. Empieza a hablar y su voz se oye como a través de un teléfono. Hablan de aviones y no sé qué más. Vuelven a pronunciar ese nombre de Jane. La señora Granger hace un gruñido. No habla.

Vuelve la voz de Splash en off describiendo los pensamientos de Hermione. Que si van a por ella y no sé qué más. Al final del prólogo va a por el coche de su vecina.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Perfecto! ¡Estupendo! Bien, veamos, grabaremos un poco del primer capítulo, no necesito más personajes de momento. Quiero estar segura de poder continuar con esto antes de que se pueda empezar a publicar.

Preparan el escenario: la despedida de la vecina y el choque con Gustav. Cuando Splash está narrando, el hombre da un respingo.

-¡Señora autora!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Mi nombre se escribe con v. Es Gustav, no Gustaf.

-¡Lo escribo como me da la gana! Además, estoy narrando, ¿cómo puede saber lo que he escrito solo por cómo lo pronuncio? ¿La V no se pronuncia F en su país? ¿eh? ¿eh?

-Sí señora intercesora.

-Bien, vale. Llámeme Splash, la leche. Ni que fuese tan complicado.

-No entiendo cómo se pronuncia, señora.

-Cállese y actúe.

El diálogo entre Hermione y Gustav se alarga. Parece que la autora quería darle un aspecto ingenioso a Hermione pero resulta ridículo que "se parezca a Anna con el pelo liso y desde lejos". Qué mierdas. No se parecen en nada.

Claro que la farsa sigue su camino y en la escena del aeropuerto, Anna hace que Hermione se haga pasar por ella. Complicado. Ganas de comerse el coco. Ann Taylor se pregunta qué demonios estaba tomando la Autora cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Algún día se lo preguntaría.

La ingeniosa de la intercesora ha grabado las voces que suenan en los aeropuertos y así, las está haciendo sonar ahora. Se supone que ella es la voz en off, pero es una vaga. De repente, se queda quieta. Mira el guión, a su alrededor y la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Hermione.

-Que necesitamos a Draco.

Splash se come el coco un rato y decide dejarlo por hoy.

-¡Mañana nos vemos! ¿Quién va a ver hoy a Draco? ¿Hermione?

-Sí, tengo una grabación con él en otro Dramione en este piso.

-Genial, tú dale esto. Es el primer capítulo. Mañana a la misma hora. Yo me voy a mandarle el prólogo a la Autora.

Ann Taylor se va con los demás. Cuando pasa por recepción, le pregunta a la señora:

-¿Dónde puedo leer los fics?

-¿Categoría?

-Libro.

-¿Fandom?

-Harry Potter.

-¿Pairing?

-Draco Hermione.

-¡Ah! Hay mucha demanda de esa pareja, es el pabellón A, ese de allí.

Ann Taylor va hasta el pabellón A y mira las últimas historias publicadas como Dramione. Y ahí, quemando los ojos, está el fic: Vuelta Completa y Varios Grados Más. Lo coge para ver qué tal queda y se queda de piedra. La Autora no sólo ha publicado el Prólogo, sino también una nota de autor del tamaño de una catedral. Que mierdas... ¿Quién va a leer esto?

Se acerca a reviews. Tres. ¿TRES? ¿Por qué ese fic tiene tres reviews con un solo día de publicación? Lo que hace el Dramione en la mente de la gente, por favor...

Y aturdida, Ann Taylor se dirige cabizbaja hasta el aparcamiento. ¿A dónde ha ido a parar?

Antes de llegar a su coche, la interpela su hermana, Cel Taylor. Cel también trabaja como actriz de OC en FanFiction y también acaba de conseguir trabajo.

-¿Qué tal Ann, quién eres?

-Una segunda Hermione Granger, creo. Todavía no me llamo.

-¡Qué suerte! ¿Sabes qué soy yo?

-No puede ser peor que no tener personaje.

-¡Soy una Mary-Sue! ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? ¡Aberración! Además, el OoC persigue a los personajes originales.

-¡Ya ves! No sabes cómo se ha puesto la señora Granger porque le habían cambiado el nombre. ¡Si el fic va de una Hermione no maga! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Todo dentro del Cannon? ¡Pero si el argumento ya es OoC!

-Vámonos a casa, necesito un descanso...

* * *

><p>Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Y yo voy a correr a escribir más :)<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	3. Muchos aviones en un solo día

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Esta vez parece que sí voy a seguir adelante con esto :) Muchas gracias a **Miky** y a **Perse B.J** por los reviews :) me hacen feliz.

**Disclaimer:** Últimamente he intentado suplantar mentalmente a Rowling para adivinar cómo piensa ella, pero ya em he cansado. No soy Jotaká ni aunque... bueno, si me pagan, seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Giremos en el círculo de la vida<strong>

**Tercer capítulo: Muchos aviones en un solo día.**

Los actores llevan tres días esperando a la intercesora. Cuando Splash llega, todos se quejan. Ayer el retraso fue de diez minutos. Hoy es de tres días. ¿Te parece normal? ¿Qué van a pensar los lectores? ¿Qué será mañana, llegarás con un mes de retraso?

-Ya, ya, ya. Me tiene que mandar la Autora, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho y todo eso, pero ¿queréis actuar de una vez? Veamos. Nos habíamos quedado en Draco y Hermione en el avión. Venga. Subid al avión.

-Me marean-dice Hermione.

-A mi me da vértigo y no consigo hablar-comenta Ginny Weasley (ella también va a tener que subir).

-Pues irás a vomitar al baño, a mi qué me cuentas.

Splash está hoy un poco nerviosa. La Autora, que siempre se olvida de escribir el guión y mandar a Splash a trabajar, quiere agradecer los tres reviews que ha recibido subiendo otro capítulo.

En la escena con Draco, la Autora hace una demostración del agudísimo ingenio que puede tener un personaje (en este caso Draco Malfoy) leyendo un nombre en un pasaporte. Vamos a ver, primer fallo: ¿cómo va a leer el nombre del pasaporte si es un cuadernito cerrado? ¿Hermione lo lleva abierto en la mano para que lo vean todos? ¿Es tonta? ¡Está huyendo! Bueno, no consigue engañar a Draco, él ha visto el nombre, pero la llama Jane para llevarse bien con ella. Mini corte en la grabación por los gruñidos de la señora Granger y su discrepancia con el nombre. Splash la hace callar.

Segundo fallo: Draco no es amable ni adora las ranas de chocolate. Pero la Autora ha decidido que el pobre tenga que iluminar su aspecto de mago de una manera bastante impresionante. Le habla a Hermione de la aparición y la Red Flu, además de comer ranas de chocolate con cromos repetidos y hablar de Expreso de Hogwarts. La historia en sí ya es bastante patética como para hacer guiños aún más patéticos.

Por lo menos la voz en off que describe lo que siente Hermione es acertada: alejarse de ese rarito.

La escena del aeropuerto es aún más patética. Draco Malfoy hablando con Fleur Delacour, ¿me lo explicas? Y alegando cosas sobre Bill Weasley. Si es que la Autora trabaja sobre bases de mantequilla, ¿cómo quiere mantener recto su edificio?

También aparece Blanche, la que acoge a Hermione en París. Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo (veinte tomas falsas más tarde), Hermione consigue articular un "oui" que no suene a güí. Y Splash lo corta todo.

-¡Bien! Otro capítulo conseguido. Chicos, vamos a hacer el segundo.

Ginny Weasley alza la cabeza preocupada.

-¿Voy a tener que subirme al avión?

-Claro que sí, la Autora así lo ha querido.

-Pero, pero, pero...

Entonces Salazar Slytherin, que asiste por asistir porque nadie le usa en sus fics y en este sale en una historieta y se alegra, se acerca a ella y le dice que puede reportar a FanFiction "abuso de los Autores con los miedos del personage de un autor original". Splash anota en un cuaderno esto para que la Autora deje de torturarlos si no quiere una denuncia.

Así que después de grabar lo hermosa que es una casa que describe la Autora como la más pequeña de todo París (que sí, que lo es, se lo dijeron en un Bateau Mouche mientras se daba un garbeo por el Sena, pero por dentro la casa es enorme. ¿Magia? Anda ya.), Hermione se vuelve al aeropuerto para coger otro avión. Esta vez es compañera de Ginny Weasley. Si Splash no supiese como sigue el fic, diría que es demasiada casualidad que Hermione se encuentre con toda esa gente que habría conocido de no ser porque a la Autora le dio por ahí.

Parece que los planes de la Autora eran que Ginny fuese descubierta por la aguda de Hermione como "personaje sospechoso" y que la pelirroja se desapareciese del avión hasta el aterrizaje – o algo de ese estilo. Raro, raro.

Así que Ginny puede bajarse del avión antes de vomitar por el mareo. Todos contentos.

Y parece que Hermione es muy valiente si se trata de desmantelar a la gente. ¿Sabéis cómo descubre que Ginny es tan "rarita" como Draco? Pues preguntándole si ha viajado más veces en avión. La pelirroja dice que sólo una vez (a la ida), pero que en cambio ha estado más veces en París. Y con esto, Hermione decide que Ginny Weasley también usa transportes extraños como la aparición o la Red Flu. ¿Hola? ¿No existen los trenes, el canal bajo la Mancha y los barcos? Se ve que en la mente de la Autora, no.

Pero cuando Hermione aterriza, adivina a dónde va. Pues a esconderse a su casa empollándose el plano de Londres.

Pues mira que es raro el fic. La pobre Splash decide dejarlo por hoy porque no sabéis qué peñazo de descripción, la de la casa Parisina. Que ella es la voz en off y se cansa. Así que le manda la grabación a la Autora después de haberse despedido de los demás hasta un mañana sin definir.

En el correo se encuentra un fajo de papeles que le ha mandado la Autora. Al parecer, con la amiga de su Compañera Bruja, ha ideado el personaje que interpretará Ann Taylor. Esa "suplente de Hermione" que evita que Harry y Ron mueran.

Splash, preguntándose desde cuando a la Autora le da por esos delirios, que cuando rodan drabbles son espléndidos, no como esto, se sienta en el Aparcamiento para leer la descripción de la nueva Hermione. Se llama Amélie Ash-Garton, y es parecida a Hermione, pero más impulsiva. Al parecer sus padres han muerto, y ella también muere. Es el gran amor de Ron Weasley y no sé qué chorradas más.

Mientras está Splash sentada en el banco, llega Ann Taylor.

-Hola Splash.

-Mira, este es tu personaje. Ya me dirás, te maltratan un poquito. ¿Nos vas a denunciar? Porque si es que sí le mando un correo a la Autora diciendo que cambie de personaje.

-No, no os voy a denunciar, que me quedo sin trabajo.

-Bueno, pues empóllatelo porque es tu personaje.

-Splash, ¿te gusta el fic?

-Encuentro que es un delirio tremendo, pero si a la Autora le gusta.

-Ya...

-En fin, voy al pabellón A a ver si hay reviews...

-Me parece bien. Gracias por esto.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Y las dos chicas se separan. La próxima vez que se vean seguirán rodando.

* * *

><p>Yap, Esto es todo po hoy. El próximo... tardará más de ocho días, os lo aseguro.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
